custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Reform
The Universal Reform was an event that combined many different universes into on united timeline called the Varuverse. History Hook was busy working at his base, when suddenly a powerful being calling himself "Olmak Guy" appeared and attacked him. Other members of Hook's team soon appeared to help, but outmatched. Hook, in a desperate attempt to defeat this powerful enemy, donned his Vahi, while Nightslasher put on Hook's Olmak. Hook then attempted to slow down "Olmak Guy", only to have Evnika thrown straight at him, which caused severe damage to his Mask of Time. "Olmak Guy" them warped behind Nightslasher and brutally attacked him. Nightslasher then used his bionic leg to try and kick "Olmak Guy" in the face, only to miss and only crack his mask. Evnika lunged at this powerful foe, only to be caught by his face. Enraged by the damage to his mask, "Olmak Guy" smashed Nightslasher and Evnika's faces into the ground which completely shattered Hook's Olmak and caused a massive crack in the Ignika. The resulting damage from the four masks combined together caused a massive tear in space and time. The Lightningverse, along with at least two other universes, and elements and being from a few others, were ripped apart and melded into one unified new universe. After the timeline had settled down, Hook's team found themselves separated from each other, scattered all around this new Aurea Magna, and without any knowledge of the changes to their history. "Olmak Guy" was also nowhere to be found. Hook immediately started to work on fixing his damaged mask after he woke up, then set out to find Evnika, before his mask could cause anymore damage. Known Changes to History Although nobody knows that any changes were made to their personal histories, they are aware that things are very different in the new world. The following changes have been found: *Various members of Hook's team have different armor. *All members of Hook's team can now only access the powers of the mask they are wearing. *Hook's death never occurred. *Only Hook and the Toa Nuva can wear Kanohi Nuva. Faitress' Kaukau is only designed to look like one. *Only Hook, Azon, and Dude can summon Lightning. *Jaller was never a training robot created by Hook. *Jaller can no longer switch his Element, he is now solely a Toa of Fire. *Evnika wasn't aggressive towards Jaller, in fact he acted similar to the original Toa Ignika. *Rosalina, Hahli II, Piraka, Barraki, and a few others had their names changed. *Glacund is purely a Toa of Ice, instead of Ice and Earth. *Nightslasher never had a miniature form. *Dude never had an alternate Cannon Form, and was always aware of his Element. *Some of the Makuta from Karda Nui survived. *Shaller was never Garjour, nor does Garjour even exist. *Veztakbra and Hahli II's origins are considerably altered. Trivia *The main decision to start a soft reboot was due to the creation of many new characters Rec had no idea how to introduce to his stories. The second generation of BIONICLE sets which should be included also warranted a fresh start to his writing after a six year hiatus. Category:User:Recgameboy